Le secret de Sanzo ?
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Voici un petit délire que je me suis tapée avec ma super soeur Celiasan ...Bonne lecture !


**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel et Celia-san, les terribles soeurs ! lol

**Genre :** Ca vous titille, hein ?

Tohru : Voici quelque chose de quand même flagrant auquel vous n'aviez jamais pensé : mais pourquoi ... non, on vous laisse la surprise avec le titre ! XD

Allez, kisu !

Bonne lecture !

Célia-san : Vive Sanzo décomplexé! Vive Tchaikovski! Euh... pardon... Bonne lecture!

**Le secret de Sanzo ou pourquoi porte-t-il un juste-au-corps ...**

Sur la banquette arrière de la jeep, 23H. Parmi les crissements nocturnes, quelques grognements primates. Après quelques agitations qui valent à son voisin de banquette de délicates baffes, Goku reprend conscience, perplexe. À côté de lui, parfaitement endormi, Gojyo ronfle innocemment. Hakkai dort ... et Sanzo ... aussi.

Goku, l'oeil fixé sur le bonze chevelu : _... ouf ... j'ai eu peur ..._

Et il se rendort comme il s'est réveillé ...

Goku, la bave aux lèvres : ... aaaaaaah ... nikuman ...

Le lendemain soir ...

Hakkai : Et voilà ! Nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel !

Sanzo : T'es sûr qu'il y a des salles insonorisées ?

Hakkai : Euh ... bien sûr ! Tu sais que je me renseigne toujours !

Gojyo : Il est strange ce bonze.

Goku : C'est parce qu'il supporte pas tes ronflements !

Gojyo : ... mes ronflements ?...

Goku : Ben ouais ! Tu ronfles tellement fort que tu l'empêches de dormir la nuit !

Gojyo : Je ne ronfle pas ! Sinon, les femmes s'enfuieraient en courant toutes les nuits ...

Goku : P't'être, mais cette nuit t'as ronflé ! Et en plus tu puais de la gueule !

Gojyo : DATO !?!

Goku : Les nanas que tu ramènes dans ton lit, je les plains !

Gojyo, le regard sombre : Raah! Retourne voir ta mère ... Quand tu t'auras lâché le biberon, on pourra causer meuf ...

Goku, pointant le doigt sur lui d'un air hilare : Gojyo pue d'la gueuleuh, Gojyo pue d'la gueuleuh, il pues de la gueule le caf... AAAAAH !!! LÂCHE-MOI !!!

Gojyo, la tête de Goku sous le bras, lui frottant la tête avec son poing : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit l'nabot ?

Goku : AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEUH !!! Lâche-moi, kappa qui pue !

Hakkai, armé de son sourire niais : Maa, maa, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous ! Sinon une certaine personne va piquer une grosse colère ... ne sentez-vous pas ces ondes négatives venir vers vous ?...

... Hakkaï lève les yeux ... dans l'air, l'ombre d'un baffeur ...

Hakkai : ... ha ha ha ...

Gojyo et Goku, agglutinés l'un à l'autre : ... ouiiiiiiiii ... brrrrrrrr ...

Hakkai : Alors rentrons, sans plus tard...

Sanzo, laissant pointer son flingue : Si c'est pas trop demander aux deux demeurés de service ...

Gojyo : Nous te suivons, maître Sanzo ... ;;;

Ils entrent dans la petite auberge, derrière un Sanzo plus qu'agacé et c'est peu dire , suivi d'un Hakkai au sourire colgate.

µµµµµµ

Dans la chambre de Goku et de Gojyo ...

Gojyo : Bon, que les choses soit bien claires : ce soir c'est meuf, meuf, meuf et encore meuf. Marre de m'coltiner des mecs à longueur de journée. J'ai l'intention de profiter largement de la taille du lit. En gros, va pieuter ailleurs. Bonne nuit !

Goku : Ah non ! Moi aussi je veux profiter du lit ! Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui devrais l'avoir !

Gojyo : Parce que moi j'suis un mec, un vrai et toi t'es qu'un môme ...

Goku : T'es qu'un gros kappas pervers !

Il sort de la chambre en courant.

Gojyo : Hey, où tu vas ?!

Goku : J'vais tout dire à Sanzo !

Gojyo : Ouais, c'est ça ! Vas te réfugier dans les jupons de Sanzo !

Goku se précipite dans la chambre de Sanzo, la mine boudeuse ...

Goku : Sanzo !!!... hein ?

Personne ?

Goku : ... ah ?

Hakkai, surgissant de derrière le lit : Coucou !

Goku : AAAAAAAAAH !!! Hakkai !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !?!

Hakkai : Tu n'aurais pas vu Sanzo, par hazard ?

Goku : Il n'est pas avec toi ?

Hakkai : Non, je le cherche, justement ...

Goku : ...

Hakkai : Va te coucher ! Je vais continuer à le chercher ! Il ne doit pas se cacher bien loin !

Goku : Hum !

C'est donc tout penaud que Goku retourne dans la chambre, où Gojyo l'accueille avec un sourire goguenard ...

Gojyo, la clope au bec : Le grand et vertueux Sanzo a-t-il répondu à ton appel ?

Goku, miné : ... l'est pas là ...

Le rouquin vient le voir et laisse tomber un bras sur les épaules du petit singe.

Gojyo : Allez viens, tu peux dormir ici, j'te laisse le tapis !

Goku : Mais euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !!!

2 heures plus tard ...

Goku, dans le lit : ... zzzzzzz ...

Gojyo, sur le tapis : _... fais chier, le singe ..._

Grognant, il s'efforce à trouver le sommeil ...

µµµµµµ

Retentissent les douze coups de minuit. Entortillé dans ses draps comme un jésus (la saucisse de Lyon...), Goku se tourne, tourne et se retourne, poussant de sinistres petits cris ... d'exaspération, ses délicates oreilles chatouillées par une mélodie des plus... mélodiques.

Goku, couvert de sueur : ... beurk ... d'la musique classique ... qui est assez cinglé pour écouter ça ...

Il se lève pour démasquer le coupable, quand ...

Goku, paniqué : ...

Gojyo, dans son sommeil : ... huuum ... bièrewoman ...

Goku : ... beuh !

Il sort de la chambre, longe les couloirs, suit la petite musique, musique ô combien démoniaque ! Un filet de lumière s'écoule d'une porte voisine ...

Goku : ... hein ?...

Intrigué, il s'avance lentement de la porte ...

Goku : _... brrrr ... flippant ..._

Il entrouvre doucement la porte et découvre ...

Goku, vert : _...oh...OH MY GOD..._

... Sanzo s'entraînant à faire ... des petits entrechats, pas chassés, pas croisés, pointes et autres sauts de biche dans son moulant petit juste-au-corps ... La passion, la concentration suintent du latex noir ( drôle d'odeur, d'ailleurs ... ). Il y a de l'amour dans son travail (de l'amour à la Sanzo) , de la félicité cachée sous ce visage morne et froid... La question qui effleure vos lèvres doit être, je le devine, celle-ci: La grâce et la douceur sont-t-elles au rendez-vous ?

Goku, observant longuement le spectacle : ...

Eh ben non ...

Goku : _... c'est quoi, ce truc ?... c'est pas possible, je dois être en train de dormir... faut que j'me réveille !_

Le petit singe tente quelques coups de nyoibo sur la tête ... malheureusement en vain. Car après tout, quoi de plus effrayante que l'image d'un bonze fumant comme un pompier tentant avec la plus grande des humilités de faire la planche ou le grand écart sur un air de Tchaikovski?

Goku : _... non ... pitié ... c'est ... c'est comme dans mes cauchemars les plus fous ..._

Goku ne peut que contempler, impuissant et bouche bée, Sanzo sauter et pirouetter tel un petit rat de la scène !..

Goku : ... _c'est trop bizarre comme la danse classique va pas avec sa tronche de méchant ..._

µµµµµµ

Le lendemain ...

Goku, sur une chaise de la cuisine : ...

Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Cette vision a eu sur lui des effets indésirables ... hanté par des images ... fortes en émotion ...

Hakkai, à côté de lui : Goku ?

Gojyo, à côté lui aussi : Tu vas pas m'foutre l'excuse du "j'ai mal dormi" ! T'as eu le lit !

Goku : ...

Hakkai : ... Sanzo ?...

Sanzo : ...

Goku, pétrifié sous le regard du moine : ...

Sanzo : Quoi ?

Goku, livide : ...n...non rien...

Goku ne sera plus jamais comme avant ...

**Fin !**

Alors ? Vous soumettez la review ? lol


End file.
